


One of Those Very Special Birthday Presents

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: It's Marc-André Ter Stegen's birthday. And Bernd has prepared a great birthday present for him....with a bonus.





	One of Those Very Special Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts), [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn the lights down low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204710) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 
  * Inspired by [No idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364637) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARC-ANDRÉ TER STEGEN...and to me! =D
> 
> And what's nice is to make a fic for our birthday. Even if this is so dirty and smutty. (And for sure I will burn.)
> 
> This is a birthday giveaway for all the STENO AND TERFINHA SHIPPERS OUT THERE!
> 
> This is based on khalehla's two fics:
> 
>  
> 
> [First is, the hidden real nature of Bernd Leno](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204710/chapters/18796546)  
> [And second, the gestures of fantasy of Rafinha Alcantara. Basis of the button ripping incident.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8364637)

And Bernd Leno lost it. He never got so horny and hyped in his life like this. Seeing “that” picture gave him a lot of feels. And since Marc’s birthday is coming up, the feels were like fire being added up with wood and gasoline.

He did not waste any time booking a plane going to Barcelona. Good thing that their game against Schalke, even though they lost, is done and they have time to rest but he knows he and his lover will not be able to have that. And that. is. For. Sure.

He calls their coach, Tayfun Korkut that he will be absent on the first training day of the week for him to settle a _very personal_ _business_ and his coach lets him.

He left Germany afternoon of the 29th, just in time for him to arrive at night in Barcelona, that he could directly do the _birthday presentation_ he has prepared for Marc. When he arrived, he went directly to Marc’s apartment. It was an easy access for him. He has keys. Good thing Marc was not around. Bernd knows that Marc is roaming around the mercado to buy something to cook on his birthday. And Bernd had time to prepare for his show.

\---

Nighttime came when Marc arrived in his flat with a lot of groceries in hand. He arranges everything by his kitchen for him to cook and prepare his food easily. After that he goes to his room. He turns on the light and almost screamed in astonishment.

“Hi baby.” Bernd says with a very innocent looking smile on his face. Sitting at the center on the bed leaning on the headboard, shirtless and hips covered with a blanket.

Marc knows that look and smile, and it only mean two things; it spells and smells trouble, and he’s facing _the second Bernd_. The dreaded Bernd.

“B-b-bernd! Didn’t expect you to be coming here.” Marc says stuttering. Swallowing the lump in his throat after.

Bernd gets up from the bed and walks closer to his lover leaving the blanket on the bed, exposing his bareness. “It’s your birthday. I _have_ to come here. I will never miss it for the world.” He then pushes Marc only with his index finger, tracing on the edges of the clothed outline of Marc’s chest causing the Barcelona keeper to step backwards.

“You’re a bad boy Ter Stegen. Posting a shirtless picture of you in the tunnels of Camp Nou on social media for the people to see. How dare you.” Bernd says seductively.

Marc hits the corner of his room, which is a wall on one angle and glass pane with an overlooking view of the mini-terrace and the peaceful road and neighborhood on the other. He swallows again.

“If-if-if you don’t like it. I can-I can delete it.” Marc stutters.

“No need. It’s okay.” Then Bernd rips his lovers button shirt and caresses Marc chest trailing down to his toned abs.

“Nothing beats seeing and touching these for real. And I am so lucky that it’s all for me.”

What happened next put Marc off guard. The Leverkusen keeper pulls Marc’s pants with his boxers forcefully, causing the button to pop far and ruining the zippers as well. Marc’s boner slaps on his lower abs at the same time and he covers it.

“B-Bernd! The lights are on and the blinds are raised. Everybody can see us out there!”

“What are you worried about?” and Bernd swaps his lover’s hands away from the erection and he starts to jerk him off and Marc felt so helpless. He puts his hands on the wall and the pane.

“Bernd. Please.” Marc moans and pleads to stop but Bernd read it the other way around, or Bernd knows but he is a tease. The other keeper kneels down and swallows Marc’s dick whole so suddenly, making the Barcelona keeper gasp with the sudden unexpected pleasure.

“Marc, you forgot your---MIO! I’M SO SORRY!”

The couple stopped in what they are doing to face the source of the voice.

“RAFA!” Marc covers his manhood with his hands while Bernd stares flatly at the Brazilian.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I thought Marc is alone.” Rafa apologizes.

“I know you like my boyfriend. That button ripping incident tells it all. And Marc’s close to you that you can go here and barge in. I’m not surprised.” Bernd says flatly straightfowardmaking Rafinha lower his head. “But it’s okay for today. You can join if you want.” Bernd offers.

 

“BERND!” Marc was surprised and Rafinha raises his head suddenly.

“No Leno. This is your intimate moment. I am not a kind of person that will ruin a good night.”

Bernd stands and grabs Rafinha’s hand pulling him towards his lover. “Come on. Just for tonight. A special birthday gift for tomorrow’s celebrant. What do you want to happen?” Bernd continues.

“Rafa, you don’t have to.” Marc pleads.

“Come on Rafinha.”Bernd encourages.

“I…I…I want to fuck Marc.” And Marc was more nervous than before.

“Bernd. I beg you. Don’t force him to do this.”

“Are you sure about that Rafinha?” Bernd asks and the Brazilian nods. “Take off your clothes.” Bernd commands and Rafinha follows.

“Since I am in charge here, you will follow what I say. And now I say, you take him standing.”

Rafinha settles on Marc’s back and prepares him, making Marc wince and moan on the intrusion. When Rafa presumes that Marc is open, he slides his dick in. At the same time, Bernd kneels again and puts his lover’s dick in his mouth.

And Marc-André Ter Stegen has never screamed and moaned at the same time like that, ever.

The two continued their ministration, on the view where everybody in Barcelona could see by the glass pane of Marc’s apartment.

“Oh Bernd! Rafa! I’m gonna cum.” Marc struggles to say.

Bernd releases Marc’s hardened member. The tip is very red almost bursting. Precum dripping a bit.

“Rafa, pull out.” And the Brazilian obeys even his on the edge. Wincing.

“Damn it!” Marc shouts with the emptiness and the pain.

A few seconds later they resumed again and released when Marc almost reach the peak again. They did it for at least three times and Marc was a mess.

“Please Bernd. Please Bernd. It really hurts now.” Marc say almost crying.

“I-I can’t hold it any longer.” Rafinha complains, voice strangled.

“Don’t come inside him, Rafinha. I am the only one allowed.” Bernd warns and Rafinha pulls out, just in time for him to cum on Marc’s back and slumps down on the floor.

Bernd resumed giving Marc a blow.

“Bernd. It really, really hurts.” Marc cries.

Bernd stops sucking and continued jerking Marc.

“You can let go now.”

And Marc has never came that forceful and many in his life. His legs were shaking in relief and in the end he falls down the floor after his high leaning on the frame of the glass pane.

A few minutes later, Rafinha stands up and gathers his clothes and wears them.

“Where are you going?” Marc asks.

“Home.”

“You can stay.” Bernd offers.

“As what I have told you. I don’t want to ruin a good night.” Rafinha closes Marc again and kneels to kiss the keeper’s cheek. “Happy birthday. The copy of the Spanish Paella you forgot to get from me is at the kitchen counter. Good night.”

“I’m sorry Rafa. But I tell you. It was great. Somehow.” Marc replies.

Rafinha smiled and left.

The remaining two people of the house stayed silent for a while, sitting by the glass pane window.

“You will be the death of me.” Marc says to Bernd.

“At least you could die happily. But please not now. We still have a lot of plans ahead of us.” Bernd says laughing. “But I hope Rafinha will be okay.” Bernd adds with worry.

Marc smiles and then noticed that Bernd was still hard and tried to reach it but Bernd swapped his hands away.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” And Marc reached it out suddenly making Bernd open his mouth gasping in pleasure.

“Oh my. Marc. Stronger. Faster.” Bernd pleads with a strangled voice. Leaning back and bucking his hips against Marc’s good hands.

A few moments later, Bernd came on Marc’s hands.

“Now we’re even.” Marc said then kissed Bernd on the lips, still on a view where everyone on the street and neighborhood could see.

Then the clock beeps and it was 12 midnight of April 30.

“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Marc. Ich liebe dich.”

“Ich liebe dich auch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are accepted as birthday presents. =D


End file.
